comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghostbusters
Ghostbusters is published by IDW. Cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Transformers/Ghostbusters #5: 02 Oct 2019 Current Issue :Ghostbusters: Year One #1: 22 Jan 2020 Next Issue :Ghostbusters: Year One #2: 19 Feb 2020 Status Various monthly series, miniseries, and one-shots. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Ghostbusters: Year One #1 Transformers/Ghostbusters #5 Transformers/Ghostbusters #4 Transformers/Ghostbusters #3 Transformers/Ghostbusters #2 Transformers/Ghostbusters #1 Ghostbusters: 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters Ghostbusters: 35th Anniversary: Answer the Call Ghostbusters Ghostbusters: 35th Anniversary: Real Ghostbusters Ghostbusters: 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters Ghostbusters: IDW 20/20 Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #8 Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #7 Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #6 Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #5 Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #4 Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #3 Ghostbusters: Answer the Call #5 Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #2 Ghostbusters: Answer the Call #4 Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #1 Ghostbusters Annual 2018 Ghostbusters: Answer the Call #3 Ghostbusters: Answer the Call #2 Ghostbusters: Answer the Call #1 Past Storylines Ghostbusters 101 Ghostbusters International Get Real Infestation Holiday Specials Displaced Aggression The Other Side Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Ghostbusters: The Other Side' - Collects the mini-series. "The only thing worse than getting on the bad side of gangsters is capturing the ghosts of the some of the most historically notorious figures in organized crime. And when you upset the spirits of the mafia, you better be prepared to go to the mattresses. But when the Ghostbusters find themselves in Purgatory they need to find a way out, and fast, before they end up spending an eternity in Hell." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600104266 *'Ghostbusters: Displaced Aggression' - Collects the mini-series. "The 'Busters have been defeated by the pan-dimensional demon lord Kozar'Rai, Father of Gozer, and the villain has separated them across the time stream! Dr. Peter Venkman is trapped in 1886, and his only chance to return to present-day Earth and free all of humanity from the Rule of Kozar'Rai has him teaming with a very unexpected (and very beautiful) ally!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1600106102 *'Ghostbusters: Haunted Holidays' - Collects the holiday specials. "Join the Ghostbusters - Egon, Ray, Peter, and Winston - as they save the world from deadly haunts while still trying to take a break from the rat race. It's holiday season for the guys, and Christmas, Valentine's Day, Independence Day, and Halloween are a veritable feast of fun and fears, served up Ghostbusters style." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600107788 *'Ghostbusters, vol. 1: The Man in the Mirror' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4. "Psychokinetic energy is on the rise again, business is booming for the boys, and Ray is troubled by what could be a prophetic dream... Is this an ill omen of an upcoming apocalypse, or just a little indigestion?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1613771576 - - *'Ghostbusters, vol. 2: The Most Magical Place on Earth' - Collects vol. 1 #5-8? "Thanks to the contract they signed, the Ghostbusters are temporarily barred by Walter Peck from taking any work (without his express permission) in New York City. The Ghostbusters skirt the edict by taking a job in Schenectady. It’s a simple haunted amusement park upstate—what could possibly go wrong?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1613772793 - - *'Ghostbusters Ongoing, vol. 3: Haunted America' - Collects vol. 1 #9-12? "New York City doesn't have a monopoly on the supernatural, and it was only a matter of time before apparitions in other areas were enhanced by the expansion of psychokinetic energy! 'Haunted America' finds the Ghostbusters venturing out far beyond the comfortable confines of the Empire State. This ghostly tour has stops in Detroit, New Orleans, Roswell, and Seattle." - WorldCat - ISBN 1613775121 - - *'Ghostbusters Ongoing, vol. 4: Who Ya Gonna Call?' - Collects vol. 1 #13-16. "The Ghostbusters arrive back in New York, expecting a backlog of cases to clear through. Instead, things are strangely quiet on the supernatural front, and it’s all thanks to the city’s newest paranormal investigation and elimination service! But the science behind their methods is making Egon nervous. Can the Ghostbusters talk their competition off a potentially dangerous road?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1613775830 - - *'Ghostbusters, vol. 5: The New Ghostbusters' - Collects vol. 2 #1-4? "The Ghostbusters are gone, spirited away by some dastardly demons from another dimension! But spectral shenanigans haven't ceased in the city that never sleeps, meaning a new group will need to step up and don the proton packs. Will the New Ghostbusters be able to rescue their predecessors, or will they share the same fate?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1613776780 - *'Ghostbusters, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 2 #5-8. "The original Ghostbusters are back in Manhattan, picking up the pieces of their interrupted lives. Ray and Egon throw themselves into their research, while a decision Janine made when she was busting ghosts comes back to haunt her, and to top all of that a ghost ship roams the waters off Long Island." - - *'Ghostbusters, vol. 7: Happy Horror Days' - Collects vol. 2 #9-12. "A busy season of holidays will have the team needing a rest when it’s all over. It all starts on Devil's Night with a ghost called Stingy Jack, continues on Day of the Dead and the return of Melanie Ortiz to NYC, a trip to Rhinebeck, NY for a celebration held in honor of Sinterklass, and a visit from the Bogeyman on New Year’s Day."- - *'Ghostbusters, vol. 8: Mass Hysteria, Part 1' - Collects vol. 2 #13-16. "Gozer the Gozerian, the Destructor, was once drawn to Manhattan, but could not complete his work. That's the good news. The bad news is that he isn't the only god who has taken notice of Earth." - - *'Ghostbusters, vol. 9: Mass Hysteria, Part 2' - Collects vol. 2 #17-20. "A chaotic presence promises unheard of catastrophe for New York City, and the Ghostbusters are at a loss for how to cope with it. Will the team have to make a deal with the devil to save the day?" - *'Ghostbusters: Get Real' - Collects Get Real #1-4. "When a confrontation with the elder God Proteus goes awry, Peter, Ray, Winston, and Egon will meet." - *'Ghostbusters International' - Collects International #1-5. "After a bust at the United Nations, the boys in gray are engaged to investigate an Old World haunting, where they begin to unravel a mystery that sends them around the globe." - *'Ghostbusters International, vol. 2' - Collects International #6-11. "The team is still on the move as they head to Puerto Rico and Ireland as ghosts all over the world need to be busted, while Egon chases a mystery about a powerful Scandinavian spell book." - *'Ghostbusters 101: Everyone Answers the Call' - Collects 101 #1-6. "Before they began investigating the supernatural, most of the original Ghostbusters were teachers... and they've decided it's time they start sharing their knowledge again. But when their first batch of students start poking around the firehouse and accidentally set in motion the merging of two universes (it's easier than you'd think) Venkman, Stantz, Zeddemore, and Spengler will need all the help they can get to put things right! And who do you think will Answer The Call? (If you guessed Holtzmann, Yates, Tolan, and Gilbert... you get a gold star!)" - *'Ghostbusters: Answer the Call' - Collects Answer the Call #1-5. "On a routine house call to dispose of a simple Class III spook, the team encounters a truly terrifying Class VII that appears to be feeding on terror. Able to conjure illusions to prey on people's greatest fears, it can divide and conquer, and has designs on turning the world into its own nightmare dimension. Our ladies may have finally met their match!" - *'Ghostbusters: Crossing Over' - Collects Crossing Over #1-8, plus Ghostbusters Annual 2018. "For a while now, the original Ghostbusters have had access to an interdimensional portal that has given them all-new ways to research the paranormal and consult with Ghostbusters throughout the multiverse… but they haven't shared this tech with any of those other Ghostbusters, and some don't think that's fair. That's why, after a chance meeting, Jillian Holtzmann and Ron Alexander have decided to right this wrong and cobble together their own working portal… which unintentionally unleashes the contents of the Ghostbusters' Containment Unit!" - *'Ghostbusters: 35th Anniversary Collection' - Collects the 35th Anniversary one-shots. "Who Ya Gonna Call? You’ve got four teams to choose from as the original Ghostbusters, The Real Ghostbusters, the Answer The Call team, and the Extreme Ghostbusters are all at the ready!" - - *'Transformers/Ghostbusters, vol. 1: Ghosts of Cybertron' - Collects Transformers/Ghostbusters #1-5. "After years of civil war, the Autobots fled Cyberton, leaving their home planet in the evil clutches of Megatron and his Decepticons. Years later and millions of miles away, the Autobots pick up a Cybertronian distress signal from a mysterious planet called Earth." - - - - (forthcoming, March 2020) *'Ghostbusters Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects The Other Side, Displaced Aggression & Haunted Holidays - *'Ghostbusters Spectral Shenanigans, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-12. - *'Ghostbusters Spectral Shenanigans, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #13-16 & vol. 2 #1-8. - Hardcovers *'Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria' - Collects vol. 2 #1-20. - *'Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip' - Collects Get Real #1-4, International #1-11 & Annual 2015. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History * Mini-series & one-shots: 2008-2010 * Volume 1: #1-16, 2011-2012 * Volume 2: #1-20, 2013-2014 * Mini-series & one-shots: 2015-present Future Publication Dates :Ghostbusters: Year One #2: 19 Feb 2020 :Transformers/Ghostbusters, vol. 1: Ghosts of Cybertron TP: 04 Mar 2020 :Ghostbusters: Year One #3: 18 Mar 2020 News & Features * 18 Aug 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=33958 IDW Calls Erik Burnham for Ghostbusters Ongoing] * 26 Oct 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23446 Scrooge Knows Who to Call in Ghostbusters: Past, Present & Future] Links *IDW Publishing - Publisher's Website Category:Ghost Stories Category:Humor Category:TV/Movie Tie-in